


Aight, I'm heading out - A Harry Potter and Deadpool Crossover Crack Fic

by AghMySpleen



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Fic, Deadpool - Freeform, Hagrid - Freeform, harry pooter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AghMySpleen/pseuds/AghMySpleen
Summary: Hagrid heads out, Harry is confused. Dumblepool brings a special surprise.
Kudos: 9





	Aight, I'm heading out - A Harry Potter and Deadpool Crossover Crack Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that Harry Potter and Dumblepool will be one shots, not chapters.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Deadpool, Jk Rowling and Marvel own them respectively.

“Aight, I’m heading out,” said Hagrid to Harry. Hagrid and Harry were sitting in Hagrid’s hut (You plebs don’t need to know where Hagrid’s hut is). Hagrid finished his stew and got up from the table. “Where are you heading?” Harry asked, looking confused.

Hagrid looked at Harry, also confused. “I’m heading out, what else would I be doing?” 

“Nevermind,” said Harry, sipping his stew. 

“I’ll be back within the hour,” said Hagrid, “Keep the fire going.”

Hagrid headed out.

Thirty minutes pass…

Harry was starting to fall asleep when he heard a loud rapping on the door.

“Who is it?” Harry hollered.

“It is I!” Dumblepool cried.

“Professor Dumblepool?!?” Harry asked.

“Yes!” Dumblepool said, “Can you open the door? I have my hands full!”

“Sure thing, Headmaster!” Harry said, he got up and opened the door.

Headmaster Dumblepool stumbled inside and dropped the tub that contained some octopus monster things.

“What are those for, Professor?” Harry asked.

“Well,” said Dumblepool, “The seventh year students are going to have a graduation party, and I thought I would give them these things,” He said, gesturing to the octopus monster things.

“Why would they need them?” Harry asked, puzzled.

“Notice how long the tentacles are?” Dumblepool said, grinning, as he set them on the table.

Harry nodded his head.

Dumblepool wiggled his eyebrows.

Harry raised one eyebrow.

Dumblepool shook his eyebrows.

Harry made his eyebrows move like waves.

“I’m not sure I understand, Professor” Harry said, after a minute or two.

“Ah well,” Dumblepool sighed, “You’re probably too young to know anyway.”

“Anywho,” Dumblepool said, “I was hoping Hagrid would be able to look after them for me.”

Dumblepool looked around, “Where is Hagrid, by the way?” He looked under the bed.

“He headed out,” Harry shrugged.

“Dumblepool grinned, “That rascal, this is the fourth time this week.”

Dumblepool tipped his hat at Harry.

“Catch you around, Harry,” Dumblepool said, still grinning.

He ran out the door, chuckling.

Harry shrugged again, he put the octopus monster thing into Hagrid’s cauldron and fell asleep at the table.

He dreamed that he was at the seventh year graduation party that Dumblepool mentioned…

He woke up in a cold sweat...

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you Kudos.


End file.
